Only You
by Daemon-Pantalaimon
Summary: Pantalaimon's bringing her first story to FF.net! It's an AU/OOC fic, set in medieval-ish times. Miaka's a princess who's engaged to a prince, little does she know she falls in love with one of the guards... Please r/r, minna-san! :P


Hello, minna-san! My name is Pantalaimon (ooh, them tricky dæmons, huh?), and this is my first FY story. This one is totally A/U (And probably with a large helping of OOC), due to it being a whole different scenario. Except, I just though that Miaka and Tamahome worked really well in this. This whole idea came to me late one night, and I haven't really made it into a fanfic until now. So please tell me what you think, rating is indefinitely going to change. Until then, please R&R, okay? (Be helpful, please!)  
  
Time: Somewhere around medieval, I'm thinking. Where we still have princesses, betrothals, swords, and along the likes of such.  
  
  
  
"Hime-sama?" I lift my eyes to one of the messengers addressing me. Council meetings are usually quite tame, but the Head of the Army has decided on his top Ten for the Council as well. He has watched all the guardians of the palace for two years to decide, and will only take the top ten as he sees fit. Every guard in the palace dreams of accomplishing one of the coveted spots, and it only changes every five years. So when they are chosen, it is no small matter. My parents, the King and Queen, sit behind me on an elevated platform, waiting for the new people to be brought out in this large palace celebration.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" I ask, impatient to see whom Haruseki had selected this year. As the hime-sama, I would formally introduce my parents and myself to each of the ten. The messenger cowered slightly, and I smiled brightly to put him at ease, and make him forget about my earlier embitterment. He finally smiles, and I finally feel more patience.  
  
"Eh… Haruseki-san is here. Can we start the Council meeting?" I nod, wishing him a good day, and he stumbles slightly on his way to the large doors at the other end of the Hall.  
  
Haruseki walks confidently towards the throne, our youngest Head of Army for quite a while. He is probably in his mid-twenties, as opposed to my sixteen years. Ten young men follow him, and I scrutinize each of them with my eyes. But I can't see them all that well, until Haruseki lines them up before the throne. My parents and I get to our feet, I love the feel of the soft cloth of my formal robes when I move. Scarlet with gold tracings adorn my body, I bear a small gold tiara on my head as well. Several gold rings with garnet and rubies embedded in them garnish my hands.  
  
The general has lined up each of the ten, kneeling on one knee, crossing one arm over their chest. Heads bowed, I sweep my eyes over each one of them. But one of them keeps my gaze. All I can see is dark turquoise colored hair; his eyes are closed respectfully. My mother looks questioningly at me, why I'm staring at one of them. The warrior glances quickly towards the throne, then twice when he sees my face. He grins softly, lowering his head back down. Captivating…  
  
"These," Haruseki begins, speaking loud and clear. "Are the finest ten men in the kingdom. Each one of them has proven themselves, some even have the scars to show it." A laugh ripples through the now crowded room, on either side of the large path leading up to the royal family. "But then again, you will not find ten men more enduring, stronger, and loyal than these." Applause fills the room, as I stand to my feet, taking my cue.  
  
"You have our deepest thanks, Haruseki-san. I am Miaka hime, daughter of the King and the Queen. It is with my gratitude that I welcome you into the palace, and into our family. I trust everything Haruseki-san said is true, and I thank you as well." He bows deeply, and I walk down the broad steps, my mind still on the sixth one down the line. I offer my hand to Haruseki-san, who kneels and kisses my hand.  
  
"Hime-sama," he says, still kneeling. I move down the line, offering my hand and a warm welcome to each of the newly pronounced ten. Until I reach the one that had caught my eye earlier. He takes my hand gently, carefully lowering his lips down to brush my hand softly. An affectionate squeeze, and he allows his lips to linger for the briefest second. "Hime- sama," he speaks, my body trembles slightly at his voice, combined with the touch of his hand. Lowering his gaze once more, he lightly releases my hand. I know I'm staring, but the soft grin on his face is mesmerizing, and I can't help myself.  
  
Finally, I move on down the line, finishing greeting the rest of them. When I step back from the last man, I let my eyes quickly run to him, back to the rest of the guests. "Thank you all, you are welcome to the palace's hospitality. I bid you all a good evening." And with that, the large party began for those who filled the great Hall. Everyone who had been kneeling, rose to their feet, and I resumed my place by the Throne. Father and Mother nod approvingly, and I smile back at them. When I turn around, he is still in the same place, only standing and congratulating those next to him. But the boy falls silent when he sees my eyes on him, and remains silent.  
  
My body is moving down those steps, towards him, I feel drawn. Happiness floods my heart, just looking upon him. He watches my descent down the stairs, and sinks down to a knee once more.  
  
"No, it's really okay. Stand, please," and he grins, straightening up. "I was noticing you earlier… What is your name?"  
  
"Sou Kishuku, hime-sama."  
  
"Sou-san?" He shakes his head.  
  
"Although, everyone calls me Tamahome. I'd like it if you would, too." I smile, realizing I can't stop it. "It's an honor to serve you, hime- sama. I hope we can become… friends?" He winks, and I feel the tremors running through my body again. Nodding, he lets my hand go with one more gentle squeeze, before allowing me to return to my confused thoughts.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, just when all the guests are almost all cleared out, is when I hope to see him again. Royal 'obligations' had taken place earlier, my mother and father introducing me to dreadfully boring politicians. A smile and warm 'Thank you' would quickly send them talking onto some subject of politics, or that they have a son I should like to meet sometime.  
  
"Oh, Hime-sama, you really should meet my son someday… You'd love him…!" Rattles a duchess who closely resembles a parrot in my opinion, from her pointy nose, to the way she shrieks when she laughs at everything I say. But the guards are diligent, and clear everyone out but who should all be there.  
  
Only the candles in the windows are still lit, casting large shadows everywhere I look. I walk alone down the Great Hall, reveling in the quiet, and how my light footsteps echo across the walkway. Slipping through the large doors, I thank the nightman, and head towards my room.  
  
But the night looks too inviting. Soft moonlight illuminates the outside world, and I don't think anyone would mind if I slipped out into the gardens for awhile. Besides, who would know? I look around, and head to my room. First, I'm going to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
My room is on the second level of the palace, down the hall from my parent's Master Bedroom. Once in my room, I allow the royal robes to slide off my body, opting to choose for something more comfortable. I slip into a light dress, the pastel green color setting off my eyes and russet hair. Not that I'm not dressing up for anyone in particular. My jewelry is removed, including the crown, replaced only with a silver necklace and a couple of silver rings.  
  
With that, I make my way into the gardens, thankful for the quiet night to gather my thoughts. I look up at the moon wistfully, wishing for that boy I had seen earlier.  
  
"Tamahome." I whisper, trying the name on my lips. It's palatable. Feet lead me to the side garden, one of roses and fountains, my mother's favorite place outdoors. In this summertime, so many roses bloom, and it's so beautiful. The faint scent is somewhat stronger, due to there being so many flowers, but it is not overbearing. More like a reminder of what was there to begin with.  
  
Time passes, and I sit on the concrete rim of one of the central fountains. Water plays with shadows in the moonlight, its soft gurgle is comforting to hear. Just when I'm about to rise, to slowly make my way back to my room, is when I hear a voice call to me.  
  
"Hime-sama?" It's too good to actually be true, isn't it? I wonder to myself, refusing to turn around to find myself all alone. Without him. "Hime-sama, what are you doing out here this late and all alone?" Slowly, I circle around to find Tamahome standing a few yards away from me, in one of the entrances to this section of the garden. His violet eyes watch me intently, I suddenly stand up. He looks too familiar, my mind reminds me. Where do you know him?  
  
"Same to you," I tease, and he flashes a smile. "Actually, I came to think."  
  
"Does anyone know you're out here?"  
  
"No." Is my simple reply. Tamahome strides over to me, I watch his eyes glance quickly over my body. He appears to be quite pleased, thankfully. "What are you doing out here yourself, then?" I smile back, challenging his question.  
  
"Well, I couldn't fall asleep myself either. Mind if I join you then?"  
  
"No problem." He motions to sit back down on the edge of the fountain, and I join him. Time passes, as we talk lightly, I can't get over his piercing, bright eyes.  
  
"Hime-sama?"  
  
"Please, call me Miaka. I've had so many people who only address me by my title." I smile at him, feeling more content than I have for awhile.  
  
"Of course… Miaka." Shivers immediately run all over me, I love the way he says my name. "I was going to ask you… Does royalty get lonely?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, are royalty allowed to love?" Tamahome asks, looking anywhere but my face. "Do you choose who you spend the rest of your life with?" Direct hit. I had been wondering about this for the longest time. But I know the truth. I can't. I shouldn't even get myself involved with anyone.  
  
"…Why… why do you ask that?"  
  
"Because I wonder if you- um, they're happy." What? Tamahome turns his gaze towards the stars. "I know we're both not allowed to choose, really. Although I have more of a choice. Some boring duchess, or some horrid lady. I wonder about it sometimes." What are you really trying to say, my darling knight?  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does get lonely sometimes. I've never really been close to anyone, save for a few people." I know my father is looking for some prince for me, more in the interests of the kingdom and gaining more land. I want to be happy in life. I look over at Tamahome, who glances over. Suddenly, I can't turn away. His eyes hold mine; I feel his right hand softly stroke my cheek.  
  
"Miaka…" I hear his husky whisper, his eyes are half-closed. Warm breath brushes my face, my eyes are closing myself. "You look beautiful." All I can feel is his soft sigh, his light touch, him… I hear him lick his lips quickly, then slowly graze my cheek, heat flames up in my body. Please… don't stop. My voice betrays me with a short whimper, Tamahome pulls back quickly and suddenly.  
  
"Tamahome-" He stands up, straightening out his clothes.  
  
"Forgive me, Miaka. Guards are coming," he begins to explain hurriedly, I rise to my feet as well. "If they find me… and you, well then…"  
  
"I understand." I adjust my dress, turning away. As if on cue, a couple guards stroll in, stopping their hearty chatter when they see the princess standing before them. Both drop to their knees, begging apology for intruding. "It's alright, really," I begin to say; Tamahome sinks to one knee as well, playing perfectly into his role. "Please, just forget you saw me here tonight. I was… Sou-san found me out here, and advised I return to my room. It was quite kind of him, really." The guards seem to accept my answer, and return to their rounds, bidding me a good evening. Forgetting to mention the fact that it's probably a bit early in the morning by now.  
  
Tamahome rises to his feet again, escorting me to the large window under my room. I'll get up there, using a route I've used all my life whenever I've snuck out. "Miaka, I wanted to thank you. I was hoping… can I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you, guardian." I smile, nodding to his previous question. "I'll see you at Council. I'll talk to you then." The man turns and begins to walk towards the guard's section of the palace, I climb up to my room to wait for sunlight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, this will definitely be continued in following chapters. Reviews help us authors write! Seriously! So please leave reviews… It's It actually might turn a little angsty later, but rating will most likely change. That's pretty much all I can say for this chapter, so… we'll see, I guess! Thanks!  
  
And for those who like to email reviews and replies, please direct them to: Daemon_Pantalaimon@yahoo.com ( 


End file.
